Chaotic Beauty
by sammienicole122
Summary: Before his disappearance, the dark lord had a child with a woman who's species was thought to be extinct. Dark Fae were murdered by aurors for being considered "reckless and violent" but Evangeline survived long enough to give birth to Willow Moonstone. Follow the dark lord's heir through her story. Where will her life take her when Voldemort regains his powers? Warning:Dark Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How The Tiger Got It's Stripes-

**103 years ago... **

The city was lit up as flames danced through the streets. Screams could be heard through the smoke as civilians tried to escape. A group of four creatures were standing at each corner, their faces a host to wicked smiles as they took in the scene that lay before them. Though no one had the chance to look at the strange beings, should they have observed them they would have seen the unique beauty of their appearance. Transparent as a ghost, their skin shone like a star in the moonlight. Their ears and teeth were not unlike that of a werewolf, four long canines could be seen as they smiled. The most eery of all, however, were their eyes. Even through the flames and chaos they seemed to light up the night in various colors. To say they were mesmerizing would be an insult.

A group of wizards appeared and immediately set to work on putting out the flames. The rest of their group was trying to take out the strange creatures with various spells. A stunning spell hit one of the creatures, effectively knocking him to the ground. This, however, gave one of the others an opportunity to rip out the wizard's heart as his back was turned. The blood raged on. More and more of the creatures began to show up as the witches and wizards put everything they had into staying alive long enough to safely apparate out of the area. This was the beginning of the end for the Fae people. They had become so power hungry, so tired of living in a wizard's shadow, that they retaliated. In their defense, they HAD asked on several occasions for more rights. Not only were they not permitted to attend any magic schools or receive any magical training, they were sent straight to Azkaban if caught with a spell book. The wizarding world feared their power and did this to keep them under control. The Fae people had no need of a wand to cast spells, therefore their powers were thought to have come from 'dark magic' and was to be restricted at all costs.

They had caused much bloodshed before the Ministry declared their race to be a threat to humanity. A wizarding group, known as 'Aurors', began training specifically to kill creatures of their kind. They learned their weaknesses and their strengths. The battle went on for many, many years until the Fae people were forced into seclusion once more. However, the order to take them out did not end there. The aurors were told to continue their hunt for the 'creatures of the night' as they were called, until the Ministry of Magic declared that the world was safe once more and that the evil Fae beings were extinct. The people believed in their Minister's words and so life began to go back to normal until those mysterious creatures they fought so long ago became nothing more than a scary story told to children who did not know that those monsters were real and they were waiting in the shadows until they could take back their vengeance...

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series. This is my first fanfiction so please review (: I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, what you like and what I could change. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Embrace Your Demons-

_Evangeline paced the room visibly nervous. Her long silver hair flowed around her wildly. "Are you sure my lord? I can help... we can take her to a secure location till we have won the war!" the pale woman replied. "NO! Sssshe isss to be my heir! I will let no harm befall my child!" the dark lord, Voldemort, hissed. The fragile woman shook in fear at his cold tone and nodded before bowing and leaving the room. Picking up the bundle of black silk, Evangeline simply waved her fingers and all of her items were packed into two trunks. Resting one hand on her luggage and the other holding the sleeping newborn, Evangeline disappeared in a flash of pixie dust..._

"Mommy watch this!" yelled the 7 year old. She had been sent outside to practice levitating objects with her mind. Already quite good at lifting up to 200 pounds with ease, she had been told she needed to practice uprooting a tree and tossing it into another. Evangeline turned to gaze at her daughter's progress. She had only been at it for under an hour and already the trunk was shaking furiously, the roots beginning to pop out of the ground at odd angles. "Thats great Willow! Now try imagining it being tossed into the air and landing into the tree to your right" she called out after her daughter. Willow did as she was told and with a burst of energy the tree did exactly as she had commanded it. The young girl ran to her mother and smiled, her four abnormally long, razor-sharp canine teeth mixed with the tangled mess of her silver hair made her look like the wild, creature of the night that she was. Evangeline gave a small smile and patted her on the head. "Good job my dear, now go practice your elemental gifts again. Mommy needs to go out for a bit. I will return soon. Remember, do not go past the fence and should anyone come into our property..." Evangeline trailed off, waiting for Willow to finish the sentence for her. "...then i am to destroy them at all costs. Only bad people would come here." she said with a toothy grin. "Oh, your father would be so proud dear!" she practically shouted. Kissing her daughter on the cheek, she turned and left, leaving Willow alone in the forest to practice her magic.

Willow danced around in the grass giggling like a maniac as she whisked white flames all around her. When playing with her fire element became a bore, she channeled her wind energy and blew leaves and flowers all around herself, many getting stuck in her untamed hair. When she was beginning to feel tired she used her powers over earth to re-root the tree she had thrown earlier back into its rightful place. She felt a chill run up her spine and somehow she knew that it was grateful. Turning on her heels, Willow ran back to the house, as she could already feel her eyelids closing. Since her and her mother were technically on the run since the Dark Lords's fall, the shed they lived in was lacking in much. The walls were riddled with holes, each corner a host to a rather large spider web. The floors were covered in parts of ceiling that had fallen down. They both slept on an old mattress in the middle of the room. Even though it wasn't much at all, Willow enjoyed it. Through the cracks in the roof she could see the stars very well at night. The mattress was better than sleeping on the floor and she had been thankful that her mother had found it. The spiders did not cause her any harm so they were, to her, decorations. All in all, in Willow's eyes, things could be worse. Climbing onto the mattress and pulling up the covers, willow wondered when her mother would return.

The next morning Willow heard her mother walk through the old wooden door of their 'home'. Running to Evangeline, Willow threw her arms around her waste and hugged her tight before letting go to wipe the sleep from her bright pink eyes. "I'm glad your'e back mom" she said in a tiny voice. "We need to leave. Hurry." her mother's voice was panicked and her eyes were wild. Just then, the side of the shed was blasted to pieces. Willow had been caught in the blast and was thrown across the room into a pile of debris. She winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine like electricity. She heard her mother shriek in furry. Looking up, Willow saw four large men coming at them, each brandishing a wand. Bursts of neon light shot from the tips, all directed at her mother who was frantically blocking them with her own attacks. "Willow run!" she shouted. As she picked herself up, however, one of the men blocked her mother's spell causing it to redirect and hit Willow right in the chest. Willow could not speak, could barely breath, as she felt deep cuts begin slicing into her pale flesh. As two of the cuts ripped through her chest and back, Willow heard an awful noise. A few more moments into the torture she realized that that awful noise was her screaming. After what felt like ages, her mother handed her a necklace and told her to think of somewhere far, far away. Willow did as she was told, barely clinging onto consciousness, before she felt herself being pulled through a space far too small. When she landed, the air around her was thicker and less pleasant than that of the forest. After a few short seconds Willow succumbed to the darkness and blacked out...

**Later that week...**

"Albus! Did you hear?" Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, asked as she ran into the headmaster's office. She handed him the latest paper from the Daily Prophet and pointed to one of the articles.

_Daily Prophet Exclusive! _  
_Over 100 years ago the world faced a terrible threat- Fae. Being born of very powerful dark magic, these creatures gave the wizarding world quite the scare. The death tolls reached many thousands by Fae hands until they were wiped out to extinction... Or so we thought. Thursday afternoon, Aurors found, fought, and killed a Fae woman in Painsburrow, England. One of the Aurors in question found out the creature's name. She was going by Evangeline Moonstone and was shouting that he-who-must-not-be-named would get his revenge on them for touching her. The brave aurors that took down the beast commented that the woman had a child with her but it escaped before they could capture it. The Ministry of Magic has made it their top priority to find the Fae child but that may prove to be a difficult task. What does all this mean? Are Dark Fae still out there? What does HE have to do with all of this? Are any of us truly safe?_

Albus looked up from the article, his face awfully pale. Sighing, he rested his head in the palm of his hands. "That women had a child with her when she was found... do you think it could be coming true? We could be in grave-" Dumbledore raised up a hand to silence her fearful mumbling. "It is quite possible, my dear, that the child still lives. Fae were brilliant creatures. Absolutely fascinating, really. If she did not want the child found than i am most certain she wont be. Fae do not possess the ability to feel emotions properly. That is why they are so dangerously unpredictable. The child could be hidden anywhere in the world now. But if this has anything to do with the prophesy... than that child is much, much more dangerous than any typical Fae being.". With that being said, Dumbledore and Minerva sat in silence, both dwelling on what was to come...

After 3 weeks, willow finally awoke. Adjusting her eyes to the brightness, she found herself to be laying in some kind of bed. Everything was white and she heard noises coming from outside the large door but didn't dare go look, still trying to remember how she got here. When the memories finally did rush back to her she screamed. The men attacking her mother, getting hit by a spell, laying in her blood as she felt more and more cuts appearing and wondering when it would end, her mother's scream as she was tossed through a portal to... here? The door to the room burst open and Willow saw a man and a woman rush towards her. They both were wearing strange white clothing and were looking at her as if she had grown two heads. "Oh dear god! You poor thing, don't worry. Doctor! How is this possible?" the woman was frantically moving about the room. The 'doctor' seemed at a loss for words as he studied a file in close detail. "Excuse me? What am I doing here?" Her voice came out weak and strained from not being used. The woman in the white coat looked at her with what Willow assumed was pity although she wasn't sure why. "Oh dear, you were badly injured. Do you remember what happened?" she asked. Willow weighed her options. If she told anything close to the truth than she would have to listen to the girl's voice even longer and it was already grating on her nerves. They probably thought that she was just some weak, kidnap victim. These were muggles so she would play to their stupidity. "N..no. I.. I don't remember anything." She said as she forced tears to come to her eyes. The woman looked as if her heart broke as she watched Willow. _'Wow they sure are stupid'_ She thought. "Don't worry dear, we need to make a few calls and then we'll be right back. I promise" She patted Willow on the shoulder reassuringly. Once they were gone, Wilow jumped out of bed. Her whole body was covered in bandages and she was wearing some type of half-clothing made of plastic. "What the hell is this thing?" She said, her voice angry. She needed to get out of here. This was all she could take of muggles and their stupid inventions for today. Ripping off the hospital gown and the bandages Willow ran to the bathroom to see the damage. Looking into the mirror, Willow slowly removed the bandages. When she was finished she looked up, immediately gasping at her reflection. Her whole body was riddled with scars, some of the wounds were so deep that they still had yet to heal. Turning in the mirror Willow was entranced by what she saw. The immense pain that these wounds had brought her was pure torture and now she would forever carry the scars to prove that she had survived such pain. She was a fighter. She had cracked, but she didn't break. She was fearless. These scars would be her reason to fight. Her reason to train to be a great elemental witch, just like she had been doing all these years, and kill her mother's attackers. Yes, she would see to it that they would pay with their meek little lives for taking her mother away from her. A cruel, inhuman smile appeared on her lips and she chuckled darkly at her almost transparent reflection, now riddled with pink stripes. "Hmm they kind of bring out my eyes" She said in between her manic giggling.

Willow wrapped the bed sheet around her body before looking out the window. She was about four floors up from the ground. Willow opened the window and called on her earth element. Within moments the tree she saw below had stretched all the way up to her window. She climbed onto the large branch before shrinking the tree back down with her on it. She patted the tree's side in a thank you before taking off as far away from that place as possible.

**11 Years Later...**  
Willow sat in the dingy house. She was studying another magical textbook, Potions From Around The World, and so far she found it to be quite interesting. She had learned over time that each potion book had different instructions for the same spell all depending on who wrote it. It was fascinating. So far she had probably read, and memorized, well past 300 books on everything from Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Unforgivable Hexes and Curses- to so much more. She loved the magical world and was thankful that her powerful magical blood made it so she did not need a wand to perform most spells. Since her mother's death, she had also learned that she could speak Parseltongue- the ability to talk to snakes which came in handy a few times. Willow swept her knee-length silver hair over her shoulder as she heard the door open. "Hey Scar! What are you doing in here?! The party is out there!" slurred a tall, muscled older man with sandy blonde hair. He was stumbling while carrying a bottle of Fire Whiskey like it were a baby. Willow laughed at her odd friend...

**(flashback)**  
_The storm raged through the night and Willow knew that she needed to find somewhere dry to sleep soon. She had been walking for a week straight and needed rest. Being a half-human had it's perks but even creatures of the night need their occasional beauty sleep. Looking through the heavy rain drops she could see an alley that she had yet to pass through. When she reached halfway down the dark path she heard the scuffling of boots coming towards her. Willow turned to walk back the other direction but instead ran straight into someone's chest. She tried to get away but the stranger seized both her wrists in a death grip and began to laugh. His apparent companion grabbed Willow from behind and began playing with her hair before running his fingers down her side. "Let me go! I won't warn you twice." she said in what she had hoped was a confident voice. The men chuckled darkly voicing what they planned on doing to her. She grimaced at the foul words as her anger spiked. Focusing on the man that held her wrists in place she imagined him being thrown into the brick wall of the alley. She heard an awful crack as his skull shattered and blood sprayed about the ground. The man behind her stopped fumbling with her clothes when this happened. He seemed frozen in fear and confusion. This gave Willow the time she needed to drag her sharp nails down the man's face as she leapt upwards to tear his throat out with her teeth. He made a gargling noise as he collapsed to the floor. Willow was so entranced by the blood that she had yet to notice someone watching from farther down the alley until he whistled. She narrowed her eyes at the sound, preparing to attack, when he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down darlin'. That was quite the show you put on. My names Charlie." He extended a hand to her, she looked at it before glaring back at him. Now that he was closer to her she could see that he was older, probably around 18, with dark blonde hair and piercing black eyes that held a manic glow to them. His hair fell down his shoulders in dirty waves and Willow could see a wand poking out from his shirt pocket. "No need to fear doll, iv'e been lookin' for someone like you. Your'e quite the feisty one eh? Come hangout with me and the boys. If you enjoy a good thrill, that is." He gave her a wink and grinned murderously. Willow thought this over for a moment. She needed to get out of the rain and her feet were sore from walking. If he tried anything she could always kill him and if she was overpowered than what did she really have to live for anyways? Nodding in agreement, they walked a short distance to an old house. The front yard looked long forgotten, and the windows threatened to shatter from the weight of the wind against them. Inside, however, Willow realized what he meant by a 'good thrill'. There were 3 other men standing around the apartment. In the center were two people, a young girl and boy, tied to each other back to back. Their tear stricken faces looked up in hatred as Willow and Charlie walked in. The men gave her curious glances and she realized how crazy she must look, her attacker's blood still dried to her mouth and chest, her silver hair matted from_ _the dirt and rain. "Sorry to keep ya' waitin' boys! Found this little thing in the alley. Believe it or not, I just watched little miss feisty here take on two men in seconds." The other men shifted their feet awkwardly at this announcement and were looking at her with curiosity. "How'd ya' like to stay with us for awhile eh? You could take the spare room and i'll keep ya' safe, not that you need my help or anything. What do ya' say?" he asked, holding out his hand with a trusting smile on his face. That was the night that Willow learned the most important thing about Charlie- her demons played well with his..._

Charlie flopped down onto the couch next to Willow and grabbed her hair roughly. She turned her head and barred her fangs at him, her bright pink eyes flickering dangerously. He laughed and swatted her on the shoulder. She simply smirked and closed her book, taking a long sip from the Whiskey bottle, before turning to look at her best friend. "Come on now, you know I like to be fashionably late." she stated. He smiled back at her as she took another large swig. Standing from the couch, Willow headed to her dresser to pull out a grey mini-skirt, knee high black leather boots, and a tight off-the-shoulder long sleeved black shirt. She brushed her hair out till the silver locks lay smooth. "Shall we?" She whispered seductively, batting her eyelashes as she did so. He gave a wild grin and offered her his arm as they entered the main room hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

**I own nothing that has to do with the Harry Potter series. I only own my characters Willow, Evangeline, and Charlie.**

**I hope you like the story so far, I am sorry if it is a little too dark but I did warn you in the summery. I promise, however, for lighter things to come... just not anytime soon. Please review and let me know what you like/don't like! (: Thanks for reading- I know this chapter may leave some questions so let me know if I forgot anything or rushed things too much. No, this is not a Charlie/Willow romance they are just really close. I have yet to decide if i'm going to pair her with anyone yet  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Party

Charlie was insane, but that was something Willow enjoyed about him. His personality was so dense that it had taken her years to figure him out. In front of his 'friends' he was a cruel man who held gatherings just to torture muggles and mudbloods with new dark spells they had all learned. Charlie acted as though he were a frat boy throwing the coolest party of the year every time one of his events came about. But Willow loved the way he was when no one was around. There was a side of him that only she got to see. That side of him made her feel special. She knew his parents were trusted followers of her father before they were taken to Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and that he wanted to make them proud by serving the dark lord as well. She had yet to tell him that the man he admired so much was her birth father in fear that he would treat her differently. He had already praised her enough when he found out she was a half Fae/half witch and it had taken her weeks to get him to shut up about it. No, Charlie could not know about her father. There was no way that their friendship would stay the same.

"Whatcha' thinkin' so hard about love?" Charlie's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Oh nothing, just a little day dreaming." She made a motion with her hand as if actually brushing off his question. The entertainment for the evening had been disposed of and now the guests were all lounging on the couches, all proudly boasting about the effects of their curses. The elemental simply rolled her eyes at the trivial act.

She hardly ever took part in Charlie's little events anymore. They had grown tiresome after the first few years. Willow enjoyed a good kill as much as any other who relished in the dark arts, but she found them all to be the same. She wanted more. More passion, more power. She felt dull and emotionless as of late and no amount of insanity seemed to make her feel anything. These days, she felt like she was living her own nightmare. Willow took a long swig from the whiskey bottle before handing it to someone else. "Well, i'm exhausted. Good night everyone." she said as she stood to leave. All eyes were on her as she staggered back to her room.  
That night, much to Willow's dismay, her dreams took an unpleasant turn...

_A young Willow walked through a desolate field. There were no trees in sight and she felt vulnerable being out in the open. A cold wind blew her hair past her pale shoulder and she shivered. The air around her seemed to drop drastically as the sky darkend. Storm clouds were brewing above her as she heard an all too familiar scream. Running as fast as she could towards the noise, she felt hot tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she found the source of the noise. Her mother was laying on the ground, the aurors were standing above her, taunting her. Willow screamed for them to stop just as one shot the killing curse at her. A green light poured from the man's wand and hit Evangeline right in the chest. Willow's scars began to ache and she could feel her eyes spill with tears... _

Willow awoke to someone splashing cold water all over her. She sat up, fury evident in her features, as she searched for the perpetrator, the dream momentarily forgotten. Her eyes landed instantly on Charlie, laughing hilariously and grinning like a mad man. "Are you drunk?" she asked in a bored tone, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and finding that she had, in fact, been crying. At her insinuation he just laughed even more, now on the verge of tears himself. She sighed, getting out of bed she walked out to the living room to find a few of their guests were still awake and just as drunk as Charlie. Snatching a bottle out of someone's hand she took a large gulp of the harsh liquid. Today marked eleven years since her mother's death and she still was not any closer to revenge, that was something that needed to change.

"Hey Charlie, if someone wanted to find a dark wizard or records on dark creatures... where would they find them?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "Oh Willow, not this again. You can't go out into the wizarding world. You don't look like a feckin' human! If you get caught than i'll lose you! THAT is not happening" he gave her his most vicious glare which wasn't much compared to the one she was giving him. "You can protest all you want but I need to go. Please, i'll wear a disguise! I need to do this Charlie! It's been eleven damn years!" She began shouting as her dark aura pulsed around them. She definitely got her anger from her father. Charlie seemed to think this over. "You wear a disguise and I accompany you there. The only place I can think of is knockturn alley. It may be full of dark wizards and witches but that is all the more reason for others to scout the place occasionally". Willow smiled and embraced him in a tight hug before running back to her room to get ready.

She pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, her knee-high black boots, a long sleeved black shirt, and a black scarf. She braided her long hair off to the side, making sure to leave some hanging down to cover her ears. She applied her dark makeup and some red lipstick before checking herself out. She frowned at her reflection until she remembered Charlie had his parent's old wizarding robes. She went out to the main room. "Gettin' dolled up is not a disguise love." he rubbed his temples as if the sight of her gave him a headache. "I know, I know! Would it be wrong if I asked to wear one of your mother's old robes?" He seemed to contemplate this before nodding his head. "Yeah, I suppose." He walked over to the old broom closet and pulled out a beautiful, silk black robe. It was long enough to touch the floor and had a large hood that draped down the back. This would do perfectly. Willow slipped on the garment before pulling the hood up to cover most of her face. When she looked at Charlie, lifting the hood slightly to do so, he had a wide grin on his face. "Perfect! You look like your up to something but that don't give anyone the right to stop ya'. Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm to her. She took his hand and they apparated to what she assumed was Knockturn Alley.

**Author's Note:**

**Anything to do with the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing except my own characters. **

**Well, I hope you like the story so far. I know I skipped a lot of time with going forward 11 years in the last chapter but I have already written flashbacks of Willow and Evangeline so you will get to know more about her, and I have written a chapter that is mainly about Willow and Charlie so you can see their true friendship and more detail into his personality. Please review and tell me what you like/don't like or if you have suggestions please tell me (: Thanks for reading-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Family-

Knockturn Alley stood by it's name. It was dark and muggy and the shops looked as though they could collapse at any moment. The few people that they passed while walking gave them glances ranging from curiosity to fear. Willow tried to keep her head down but it was hard to walk with the robe catching on the heel of her boots and the hood shielding her vision. Charlie stopped walking abruptly and she nearly ran into his back. "I want to see if this shop still has my mom's old locket. I'll be right back." he muttered. Willow looked at the sign that read "Borgin & Burke" and then glance toward the window. Through the glass, she could make out what looked like a human hand in a glass case and a pile of bloody playing cards. "Well, this looks interesting" she said to herself as she ignored Charlie's words and went into the shop, taking off her hood as she did so. The thing was becoming increasingly annoying. "Damn it, Willow, I told you to wait outside and if your not going to wear the hood than at least do this." He pulled some more strands of her hair loose and arranged them to frame her face, effectively covering most of her ear. "Sorry." she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

The inside of the shop was amazing. Through the dim lighting Willow could see a number of strange artifacts. The walls were littered with deranged masks and what looked like human bones were spread out on the counter. A man cleared his throat loudly, effectively bringing Willow out of her star-struck viewing of the shop. Turning around to face the gentleman, she was not surprised by what she saw. He was a medium-height, lanky man with a receding hairline that lead to thin, dirty brown locks of hair. His face appeared to be covered in soot.

"Willow, this is Mr. Borgin. He's one of the owners of the shop." Charlie said quietly. Mr. Borgin looked at her with obvious distrust. "I'm Willow, Willow Moonstone. Sorry for interrupting I was just curious of your shop." The man scoffed, obviously not recognizing her name, and turned back to Charlie. "So your a Doloari, eh? As in Katie and Evan's kid?" He looked Charlie up and down. "Yes, those were my parents. Last time I was here, well let's see, I must have been around 9 years old." He replied. The shop keeper nodded his head in acknowledgment. "What can I do for you Charlie?" He went to speak up but at that moment the doorbell chimed, signaling that someone had just walked in, not giving her time to flip the robe's hood back up.

The stranger was tall and slightly built. His long, platinum blonde hair was groomed to perfection. He held a black cane in his hand but it didn't appear that he needed it much. His icy blue eyes fixed onto Willow's pink ones and a wide grin appeared on his face. He seemed to be looking her up and down with curiosity. He did not look like someone who would turn her in or try to kill her but the way he was sizing her up made Willow terrified. Rather than show fear, she gave him her most venomous glare and flared her aura out slightly in a warning. Borgin immediately rushed over to the blonde stranger. "Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you this evening?" The shop keeper all but kissed the man's designer robes. He didn't speak at first, not even glancing at the man before him, as he kept his gaze trained on Willow. He took a few steps closer and his eyebrows rose in recognition. "Evangeline... is that you?" He spoke in barely a whisper but his words echoed in her head.

Before Willow could even reply Mr. Borgin answered for her. "No her name is Willow. Lucius, you know this strange woman?" He looked at her with distaste. "Willow... I thought for sure you were dead... your mother-" Willow cut off his words with her own. "How do you know my mother?" Her tone was stern but inside, her emotions were threatening to bubble over. "Ah, yes I suppose you wouldn't remember me. Your mother and I were.. colleagues.. you could say. I worked for your father" He glanced between Charlie and her, obviously not wanting to say anything incriminating in front of her friend. He then turned to Mr. Borgin. "Don't look at the girl like that. I believe you knew her father well when he was a child. Didn't Mr. Riddle work for you?" At Lucius's words, the shop keeper paled. He looked at the young girl in front of him as though he had seen a ghost. "I am so sorry Miss, I did not know". Willow didn't know what they were talking about. She had never heard her mother call her father anything but the dark lord or Voldemort but she supposed that even he had to have had a name at some point.

"Willow, I believe that this conversation should continue in private. Come to my manor. There are some items that your father wanted you to have and trust me when I say that we have much to discuss." The young elemental thought this over. She came here to find answers and a way to get her revenge and now she had the opportunity for possibly that and much more. She looked at Charlie. If she brought him with her than he would surely know the secret she had been keeping for so long. Sighing, she walked over to her friend. If looks could kill than the elder Malfoy would have already been dead. "Charlie, this is exactly what I need. I came here for answers and now I can get them. Please don't fret, I won't stay long but you can't come with me. There are some things about my life that I am not ready to discuss." Charlie turned to glare at her. "I thought we were closer than this Willow." he said in an angry tone. Her friend was obviously hurt that she was keeping secrets from him. "We are... I... I just don't want you to treat me any different. Remember when you found out what I was? You acted like an idiot around me for weeks! I don't want our friendship to change, I refuse to let that happen. So either accept that this has to be private or be mad at me. I don't care." With that being said, she turned back to Mr. Malfoy and followed him out of the strange little shop.

Charlie stared at the spot where his friend had just been. He couldn't understand why she was keeping secrets from him. He understood that everyone needed their privacy but Willow always told him everything. Hell, he had known the girl since she was a child so what could be so important about her father that it would change the way he looked at her? He didn't even know of anyone important named 'Riddle'. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned back to the shop keeper. "I was wondering if you still had my mother's necklace. She sold it to you just before her imprisonment." Mr. Borgin motioned for him to follow him. Together they disappeared to the back of the shop, Charlie's mind still wandering to thoughts of Willow. Even though she wouldn't tell him what was going on, even if she never did, he hoped that she was safe and that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

**Anything to do with the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing except my own characters. **

**Hopefully you lovely readers like my story so far. Please review and let me know what you like/don't like. I love constructive criticism so if you have any suggestions than please tell me (: thanks for reading and I will update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirits Of The Past-  


Willow gasped as they walked up the winding gravel walkway toward a set of wrought-iron gates. There were beautiful hedges leading past the gates up to a mansion. She had known at the site of Lucius's attire that he had money but this was just ridiculous. The elder Malfoy muttered something to the gate before motioning for her to follow him. They walked right through the iron bars, their bodies contorting into smoke before becoming solid on the other side. "Impressive" She muttered, still staring at the elaborate garden.

The inside of the manor was even more beautiful. The hallway they now stood in was huge and decorated with exquisite taste. Everything, from floor to ceiling, looked expensive. The walls were decorated with pale-faced portraits that watched them as they walked up the stone staircase. "Where are we going?" she asked, still not able to drag her eyes away from the eery portraits that were now whispering about her to each other. "My office." he replied, as though it were obvious.

Lucius's office was as magnificent as the rest of his home, decorated with leather couches and random gold objects that had Willow questioning if this man owned all the money in the world. He began to dig through an old trunk that rested in the corner of the room. After several long minutes he finally found what he was looking for. "I assume that you have not gotten a wand yet?" He was now facing her, holding three large, velvet boxes. "No, I've never had need of one." she stated proudly. He just rolled his eyes and handed her one of the boxes. "Here, try these. Just hold them one by one and should you feel a rush of energy than that means that the wand has chosen you. The dark lord had these made specifically for your... skills. I suppose that had he of gained control of the wizarding world than you would have been attending Hogwarts..." He stated the last part mostly to himself as Willow took out the first wand.

It was some type of black wood with silver crystals inserted into it. Nothing happened so she put it back into it's case. Looking into the next box, Willow examined the wand. It was some type of transparent bone material with a black root twisted around it. The root itself had gems in all different colors connected to it's winding pattern. The handle seemed to be made of silver scales. It was breathtakingly beautiful and extremely unusual. As soon as willow wrapped her pale, slender fingers around the hilt of the wand she felt a rush of power. The air around her seemed to fizzle and pop with the energy emanating off of her. Her long silver hair blew around her, making her look like an ethereal beauty, her bright pink eyes taking on a florescent glow and lighting up the room. When everything returned to normal Willow looked down at the wand in her hand and then back up at Lucius.

He had a smug smile gracing his lips as he leaned against his desk. "Well, that was quite the show." he said, half chuckling, before handing her a leather holster for her wand. She fastened the brown leather straps around her right thigh and inserted the wand into the long pouch. "The wand that has chosen you is most unusual, Ms. Riddle. The wand itself is made of Unicorn horn, the root was cut from the Fae people's sacred oak, the gems gathered from the most magical places in the world, and the hilt is made of dragon scales. The whole wand was then bathed in the fire of a Phoenix. A wand made of some of the most powerful and magical things this world has to offer... much like yourself of course. How peculiar..." He said this while watching her curiously before standing up to leave. "Well, I believe it is time for lunch. Won't you join me and my wife for a mid-day meal?" Willow nodded yes. " It's Moonstone. Not Riddle." Though she spoke few words, her tone was like ice. He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Yes, you are so much like your father. Moonstone it is than."**  
**

They exited the office and headed down to the dining room for lunch. At the table sat a woman. She had almond and blonde colored hair that was styled to perfection. Willow gave a slight smile as she took a seat. "Lucius, you didn't tell me we were having a guest over. To who do i owe the pleasure?" She asked in calm tone. "This, my dear, is Willow Moonstone, Evangeline's daughter." he stated. The woman's eyes looked as though they might pop out of her head at any moment. "Oh... oh my.. you're alive?" she almost whispered. Willow simply nodded her head. He smirked and looked back at his wife. She was finally regaining her composure. "I'm terribly sorry, well, I'm Narcissa Malfoy but you may call me Cissa, if you prefer. I can't believe I did not recognize you, please forgive me." The woman gave a polite smile, her eyes were glistening with happiness. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your husband. You have the most beautiful home I have ever seen." Willow said, her lips curving into a small, shy smile. "So, is it just the two of you that live here?" She asked. "No, my son lives with us as well but he is at Hogwarts at the moment. When the school year ends you should meet him. I think the two of you would get along well." Cissa spoke with such pride in her voice when she mentioned her son that Willow couldn't help but think of how lucky their child was. "I'd like that very much." She replied just before the door of the dining hall opened.

The house elves, which Willow thought looked much like a large rat had mixed with a hairless puppy, brought out three large plates of food. Once the strange little creatures were gone everyone began eating. "So, Willow, do you remember much of Evangeline?" Cissa asked in a polite tone. "I remember much of my mother, yes." she replied, a slight edge in her voice. It hurt too much to think of her anymore. Cissa nodded as she took another bite of her food. "You look so much like her. You have her beauty and grace, that is quite a thing to be thankful for. I remember the way that she walked. It was as if she were floating across the room no matter how high the heels she wore." As she spoke, a distant smile graced her lips. Willow thought, for a moment, that she had almost seen sorrow in the woman's eyes and wondered if she had been close to her mother.

**(Flashback)**

_A young Willow was stomping around the forest, anger evident on her tiny face. "Momma, I can't do it! It's imposable!" The child yelled before a random tree to her left caught fire. "Willow, you need to control your temper. The only way you will be able to focus is if you stop getting so angry at yourself." Evangeline spoke to her daughter in a soft, sweet voice. Willow showed no signs of calming down, even trying to just made her even more upset. Evangeline let out a deep sigh as Willow began to cry before picking up a wad of dirt and chucking it at her daughter. Willow let out a shriek as the dirt ball made contact with the back of her head. Turning her anger towards her mother, she threw dirt back at her. It successfully hit Evangeline in the chest. The elder elemental gave a wicked grin before they began an all out dirt war. When their arms grew tired they laid next to each other in their own filth and giggled manically like hyenas. "See Willow, the Earth is the healer of all wounds, no matter how big or small." Her mother spoke as she kissed her now smiling daughter on the nose. "What about the other elements?" She asked in a small voice as she gazed at her mother with her big, bright pink eyes. "Well, when you feel that you have lost your way, Air will always move you towards the right path. Water shapes us in ways we can not imagine. Should you begin to doubt yourself, Water will show you who you truly are and what you are capable of." She replied, her sea green eyes staring at Willow with nothing but love in them. "What about Fire?" she asked. Her mother seemed lost in thought for a moment before replying. "Fire is a tricky fellow, as you learned today. Fire reacts to your emotions. It will grow and develop with your mind. As you gain power and stability, so will it. However, when you are chaotic and unpredictable in your emotions it will feed off of those feelings. Fire transforms into whatever emotion you feel the strongest when calling on it and it becomes very difficult to let that emotion go once it is there." She spoke with such wisdom in her voice that Willow found herself mesmerized. "So...__Earth heals us, Air moves us, Water shapes us, and Fire transforms us?" The child asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Yes, exactly. You are a very smart girl, Willow, and one day you will be a great elemental witch. There is no doubt in my mind that you were born for great things..."_  


"Willow?" Cissa asked. She had been stuck in that memory for nearly twenty minutes and now found herself being stared at with curious expressions. "Oh, uh, sorry. What were you saying?" She stuttered. Cissa frowned before speaking. "I asked if you would like to stay with us for awhile? We have plenty of spare rooms and I would love to have another girl around the house". Willow looked down at her half eaten plate of food. It could be nice to hangout with another female... and the Malfoy family was much more polite than Charlie's friends. "I would like that very much, thank you. Although, I will need to send a letter to Charlie as soon as possible. I told him I would not be gone for long." Cissa nodded her head at this in understanding.

Once dinner was over Willow was shown to her room. Narcissa led her up the long staircase and all the way down the even longer hallway until they stopped in front of two large, wooden doors. "This room is special. Before you walk in, think of exactly what you want it to look like, and i do mean exactly. When you step into the room it will have decorated itself in the image you thought of. Understand?" Cissa explained. Willow nodded, closed her eyes in thought, and stepped into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, it must not have worked. Try again." Narcissa said with frustration. The large room had a simple mattress resting on the floor, black sheets and pillows laid out neatly on top of it. The walls were a sparkly black and the ceiling resembled a perfect night sky. In the corner sat a plain wardrobe and a simple nightstand table. An oil lamp rested atop it's surface and filled the room with a dull, eery glow. "No, it worked just fine." Willow said as she walked further into the room, her gaze directed at the ceiling. Narcissa made a noise of disapproval before turning to leave. "Very well than. I will send a house elf to wake you for breakfast tomorrow morning and I believe that you and Lucius have much to discuss. Goodnight, may you have sweet dreams child." With that, the doors closed and Willow was left alone to stare at the beautiful night sky until the lamp went out and sleep washed over her like rain.

**Author's Note:  
**

**Anything to do with the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing except my own characters.  
**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. Please review if you have any suggestions. I love to hear feedback and would like to know if you enjoy the story so far. Also, i'm having a hard time finding inspiration to write or where to take the story so please let me know if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading-  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Unruly Mind

_Fight. Fight for the blood in your veins and the strength in your soul. _

Those words echoed through Willow's mind as she lay in bed the next morning. Her heart was beating fast as she ran her pale fingers through the tangled mess she called hair. She had awoken like this many mornings and so she found it easiest to keep a glass of something strong by her bed to calm her throbbing heart. Sitting in this foreign bed in this strange manor she realized that perhaps today would be the first of many since she was truly awake and not just numb.

After a few moments of her thoughts running wild among the haze in her mind, she climbed out of the comfort of the bedsheets with a heavy sigh. After getting dressed and clipping her hair up, she headed downstairs.

Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting at the table, both giving her a small smile as she a took a seat beside them. Not moments later the house elf brought in trays of breakfast food. Willow grabbed a piece of toast and stared absentmindedly at the wall in front of her. Narcissa cleared her throat, bringing Willow back to reality.

"How did you sleep dear?" she asked. "Fine, thank you." The young elemental had replied. The rest of their meal was eaten in comfortable silence. When the plates were removed, Lucius stood to leave. "Mr. Malfoy, can I speak with you a moment please?" Willow had asked. He nodded his head as they walked to his study. After they both had taken a seat he gazed up at her expectantly.

"I need to ask a few favors of you. I came to Knockturn alley yesterday hoping to get the names of the Aurors who killed my mother. Secondly, I wish to find out if others like me and my other are still at large and if so, where to find them. Thirdly... Charlie told me there are rumors that my father might be gaining power to come back to life once more... is that true?" Her words were spoken quietly but her gaze held strong. She was not particularly fond of asking others for help but since she couldn't go out in public without fear of being murdered than she would have to put down her pride just this once.

Lucius seemed to consider her questions before replying. "The names of your mother's murderers should be printed in the article that was released when it happened. I will get that for you as soon as possible. As for others like you, well i am most certain that there are but i highly doubt i will be able to find out where they reside. As muggles say, it would be like trying to make a haystack out of a needle.. or something like that." he frowned, heaving a great sigh before answering her last question. His eyes seemed distant as he spoke. "The rumors are true. My mark has been growing darker every day. The boy, Potter-" he spit the kid's name out as though it left a foul taste in his mouth. "-has had some frightening troubles since he started school at Hogwarts. It won't be long now until he returns." he finished his sentence in a grim tone, leaving Willow convinced that he was less than happy about her father's return. "I must ask you one more thing... did you invite me to stay with you so that you could earn favor with my father? I understand if you did, I have heard the stories after all." She gave him a small smile of encouragement. Lucius dropped his gaze to the chess board that rested on his desk. "What wonderful insight you have my dear, should you like to play a game?" he returned to his condescendingly cheery demeanor as though it had never left in the first place.

After 3 tedious rounds of wizard's chess, Willow was mentally exhausted. She decided to skip lunch and instead take a few moments to get her unruly mind sorted out. Laying in bed, her eyes closed, she began to wonder if her need for revenge made her more human or monster. She would be lying if she said that Charlie's torture parties didn't arouse the demon in her that lusted for blood like a bee to a flower, yet she hadn't participated in quite some time. She had told Charlie that she found the kill boring but in all honesty, an honesty she would never speak out loud, killing someone for enjoyment left a churning feeling in her chest. She assumed that maybe this was what humans called 'guilt'. The first few kills her and Charlie did together were like a drug. The result being the feeling that she could take on anything, but she had long since lost that feeling when she stopped seeing every kill as the Aurors she loathed so much. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, a part of her wanted to let go of the burning anger that had held strong for 11 years. Though her heart was still beating, she was positive that her soul had died that day. If she let go of her anger, her blood lust, would the rest of her turn to ashes as well? Without her hatred what would she be? The only answer she could think of was a shell, a lifeless corpse with no grave to sleep in.

With a heavy sigh, she decided that food would not fill her, and so she pulled herself out of the confines of her room to pour herself a much needed drink. Perhaps she liked being numb. Her thoughts were meant to stay buried for a reason. They say the truth will set you free but they forget to mention that sometimes being free is nothing more than breathing in the toxins your lies protected you from and with them, losing the will to breath at all.

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own anything related to the harry potter series. It belongs to J.K Rowling. The only thing I own is my Own Characters.**

**Sorry, short chapter. I'm trying to figure out where i'm going with the story as I write it. I wanted this chapter to kind of show why she's taken her sweet time with getting revenge and also try to make my OC a little more likable to the viewers. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it or not and what i should add/change. It's been awhile since I updated, sorry about that. I lost inspiration for the story and couldn't decide on how to write the next chapter or where to take the story. **

**In a few chapters i'm going to have Draco's 4th year of Hogwarts end which means, yes, Willow will be meeting her dad soon and Draco will be included in the story finally. Anyways, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading-**


End file.
